


The end of the day

by bunnysworld



Series: Crown Porn [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crown gets used...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end of the day

Merlin slumped back against the velvety pillows, trying to catch his breath. This had been the best sex in his yet short life. 

When Arthur had ordered him to bring the crown over, Merlin's fingers shook. He wasn't able to look at the king, hoping the blush on his face and the tented breeches went unnoticed. 

But then he'd felt Arthur's lips on his and rubbed against him.

When Arthur had put the crown on, Merlin knew he was screwed. He came harder than ever before and groaned when he looked at Arthur's smirking face as the king reached over and placed the crown on Merlin's head.


End file.
